Tem baratas no dojo!
by Kari Kari
Summary: Kaoru não consegue dormir por causa do calor e algo a mais... 1ª fic que posto aqui, 915415648º tentativa de fic no geral x.x' espero que gostem e é one shot XD


Ka - Kaoru

Ke - Kenshin

Y - Yahiko

S - Sano

(meio óbivio, não?)

Ka- Kenshin! Não consigo dormir nesse calor infernal!

Ke- Calma senhorita Kaoru... é só... Contar carneirinhos.

Ka- Acha que eu não tentei? Bah, deixa quieto, eu faço outra coisa, pode ir.

Ke- Como quiser, qualquer coisa, me chame no meu quarto.

Kaoru: "Kenshin lerdo, não entende ainda meus sentimentos."

Minutos se passam:

Ka- Kenshin!

Ke- O que foi senhorita Kaoru?

Ka- Tem um bicho no meu quarto!

Ke- Calma, nada temes, pois eu sou o Super Kenshin!

Y- Hhdsuidhsuidhsui, você é hilário, Kenshin.

Ka- O que faz aqui pirralho?

Y- Cala boca feiosa, eu não consegui dormir com seus berros!

Ke- Alcamem-se crianças, vou matar logo o dito bicho e vamos tentar dormir.

S- Até parece...

Ka- De onde você surgiu Sano?

S- Olha, estamos numa fic, podemos tudo.

Ke- Certo, onde você viu o bicho?

Ka- Ele tava voando.

S- Ótimo donzela, ele pode ter saído pela janela, pronto, está tudo bem.

Y- Como ele era? Ele possuía tentáculos? Tinha pêlos? Era do tamanho de uma mariposa?

Ka- Não sei direito, tava no escuro, mas eu ouvia as asas batendo, só de falar isso me arrepio.

Ke- Certo, ele já se foi, vamos dormir e amanhã será um novo dia.

S- Beleza, me vê um quarto aí?

Ke- Mas tu é muito folgado...

Novo dia:

Ke- Bom dia... tudo bem senhorita Kaoru?

Ka- Ahm?

Y- Bom dia, ahhhhhhhhhh Kaoru você ta mais feia do que o normal!

S- Precisava mesmo ir no banheiro... ah bom dia pessoas... Kaoru é você?

Ka- Ahm? Oi gente, desculpa, é que não dormi essa noite.

Y- Por causa de um bicho mutante? Que coisa ele tem que ir embora logo, porque daí eu não vou dormir se você continuar assim.

Ka- Vai pastar. (sonolenta)

Ke- Foi por causa do bicho mesmo?

Ka- Também, e você já sabia que não conseguia dormir.

Ke- Por que não me chamou ontem de novo? Eu tentava fazer você dormir.

Ka- Não queria atrapalhar seu precioso sono.

S- Devia ter atrapalhado até o meu, porque eu concordo com o Yahiko, você está... muito cansada.

Y- Puxa saco.

Ke- Já sei o que vai te acordar, um banho gelado #D Já pro banheiro, vamos, vamos.

Ka- Ta.

S- Quem vai trocar ela?

Ka- Saia seu hentai, eu ainda tenho capacidade de ouvir e locomover ¬¬

No banheiro:

Ka- Nhaaaaaa, que delicia, espero acordar bem e aproveitar o resto do dia e dormir. O que é isso no furô? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ke- O que foi Kaoru, opaaaa, gomen!

Ka- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, seu hentai!- Kaoru joga um balde na cabeça do Kenshin, enrola uma toalha em seu corpo e sai correndo.

Em algum lugar:

Ka- Kenshin! Kenshin! Acordou, me desculpe!

Ke- A claro. Mas afinal porque berrou?

Y- O que viu de diferente num furô? Não entendo essas coisas...

Ka- Eu vi o bicho!

S- Como era? Possuía dentes afiados? Era roxo? Tinha 788 olhos?

Ka- Não... era uma, uma, BARATA!

(poooooft)

Y- Todo esse escândalo por causa de uma simples barata!

S- Yahiko, você não entende as mulheres? Bem, se você matar a barata, elas te consagram um herói.

Ke- Volta a realidade Sano, e o povo agradece.

Ka- Mas, esse desastre a humanidade é a coisa que mais tenho medo...

S- Não se preocupe donzela, eu vou matar a barata!

Ke- O dojo é muito grande, talvez ela já tenha ido embora...

Ka- Não! Podem vasculhar tudo! Eu quero dormir essa noite!

Ke- Certo, eu fico com o inseticida, Sano com a vassoura, e Yahiko com o... chinelo!

Y- Por que eu com o chinelo!

S- Não reclame, você é o mais novo daqui.

Ke- Eu procuro aqui fora, Sano nos quartos e Yahiko no banheiro e cozinha.

Y- Droga, já sei: "não reclame você é o mais novo"

Sano no quarto do Yahiko:

S- Baratinha! Baratinha! Cadê vocêê? Vem aqui pro papai... Achei!- Sano levanta seus braços com a vassoura e bate com tudo.- Seu inseto miserável, volte aqui! Espero que não pessam para eu pagar a conta do chão aqui...

Yahiko no banheiro:

Y-Eita, nada aqui, vou para a cozinha.

Kenshin no "quintal":

Ke-Nada. Deve estar no quartinho.

Na cozinha, Yahiko cantando e falando com a barata:

Y- "Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer, por isso vou comer barata!" Achei! Maldita, você só sabe fugir dos seus problemas? "Barata frita, barata assada, sopa de barata!" Vem aqui se você for homem! "Tira a cabeçinha e chupa a melequinha, e joga o resto fora!" Você quer um bom futuro? "Tira as perninhas, tira as asinhas, e joga o resto fora!" Então venha me enfrentar estúpida! "Tira a anteninha e faz de fio dental, e joga o resto fora!" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cansei.

Quintal:

Ke- Nossa!- Kenshin abre a porta do quartinho e de se depara com 5 baratas voadoras.- Melhor fechar...

S- Por que? Tem medo?

Ke- Que isso, acha, alias o que faz aqui?

S- Perdi minha barata de vista.

Y- Kenshin! Sano! Não consegui matar a barata,vamos para a cozinha!

Ka- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Kaoru ia correndo gritando em direção ao três.

Y- O que foi dessa vez? Você não fez nada a não ser reclamar!

Ka- Tem um ninho de baratas no meu quarto!

Ke- Sinto em te informar, Kaoru, mas o dojo está infestado de baratas!

Ka- Nãããããããoooooo! Eu quero dormir em paz hoje! VAMOS MATAR TODAS!

Y- Agora estou com mais medo dela...

S- Ta, o que faremos?

Ke- Bem, er, eu não sei não seria melhor chamar alguém especializado em matar baratas?

Y- Ta com medo?

Ke- Não... que isso...

S- Na nossa época não existe matador de baratas!

Ke- Mas você mesmo falou: "Estamos numa fic, podemos tudo"...

H- Não tenham medo crianças! Eu vou salva-las!

Ka- Quem é o cara? (acorda de uma vez)

H- Eu sou Hyde! (nota: conhecido também como vocalista do L' Arc en Ciel) O matador de baratas! Ao seu dispor.

Y- Estou cada vez mais com medo daqui, do nada surge pessoas...

S- Verdade, ei você ai que surgiu do nada, quem você pensa que é valentão?

H- O exterminador de baratas?

Ke- PAREM DE ENROLAÇÃO E MATEM ESSAS MALDITAS BARATAS NOJENTAS, LOGO! POQUE EU TENHO MEDO DELAS!

Todos ficam surpresos e começam a rir.

Ke- Não tem graça ¬¬

Ka: "Mais uma coisa em comum que tenho com ele"

H- Bem... onde estão as baratas?

Ka- Em todos os lugares do dojo!

H- Certo, se vocês quiserem que eu acabe com isso ainda hoje, vocês terão que me ajudar. Ok?

Ke- Eu pago, mas to fora!

S- Quem diria, o retalhador com medo de baratas!

Ke- Sano ¬¬ todos temos medo de algo, um ponto fraco, então, fica na sua.

Ka- É! Concordo plenamente com você Kenshin, então eu também to fora!

H- Alguém mais vai desistir? Ótimo, nós 3 cuidaremos disso.

Y- Só nós 3? Ficou maluco! Olha o tamanho do dojo! E tem milhares de baratas por aqui!

S- Eu to fora, não vai adiantar nada se nós ficarmos correndo atrás de baratas.

H- Eita nois, eu tenho uma arma mortal!

Y- shauishauishauisa e qual seria?

H- Deixa-me ver.

Hyde abre sua imensa mochila de acampamento, e tira um porta retrato:

H- HAHA! Aqui está!

S- Mas que p(censura)a é essa?

H- Olha, é meu pai o Mana (nota: ex-guitarrista do Malice Mizer, atual do Moi dix Mois) ... mas, ele anda sendo muito útil ultimamente.

Y- Não acredito que você utiliza uma foto do seu pai para espantar baratas!

H- Mais respeito! Ele já está no céu, ou sabe se la aonde, ele só bebia e me batia, er! Ignorem!

Y- Você é louco.

H- Claro que não, porque me tele transportaram para outra dimensão e vim parar aqui.

S- Autora louca.

H- Tenho várias fotos dele, cada um pegue uma por favor, e vamos matar as baratas XDDD

Y e S- Hai!

E assim fizeram...

S- Que incrível! E não é que elas morreram mesmo... Muito obrigado (se sentindo o dono da casa)

Y- Nossa, pode me dar uma foto dessas! Preciso assustar a Kaoru!

H- Claro.

S- Afinal... o que os dois (Kenshin e Kaouru) estão fazendo?

Num matagal distante:

Ka- Isso! Mais! Mais Kenshin! MEU ÚNICO MATADOR DE BARATAS! Uuuuuuuu

Fim...

É isso ae seres XDDD a fic ta legal até, mas é o máximo que consegui, gomen. Comentem e falam o que acharem, pois assim posso melhorar, pesso desculpa pelos erros de português e até um dia o/


End file.
